


Wasted too much time SongFic

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Joe Anoa'i - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Roman Reigns Fluff, Songfic, roman reigns angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You broke up with Joe after another of his usual jealousy attacks as you had enough since he accused you of cheating on him whenever you talked to another guy. A week later, Chris Jericho’s band “Fozzy” is playing a concert in town, being the opening act for Steel Panther. You look forward to the concert, however there is a huge downturn. Among the group of friends, that had been invited, is none other than Joe. As Steel Panther’s “Wasted too much time” is coming up, you take a “sadistic” pleasure of letting Joe know how much time you had wasted with him - and that is something he’s certainly not willing to just accept like that.





	Wasted too much time SongFic

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: jealousy (if that even accounts as a warning), angst, fluff
> 
> Pairing: Joe Anoa’i x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/175999400921/wasted-too-much-time-songfic-roman-reigns-x
> 
> Steel Panther - Wasted too much time
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkrQacN1zA0

**_You really want me to be some other guy_**  
**_But I can’t even try, cause that guy’s a lie_**  
**_And when I try to be him, I just wanna cry_**  
**_So that guy should die, that fuckin’ guy should just die!_**

**_I wasted too much time fucking you!_**  
**_I wasted too much money buying shit for you, too!_**  
**_Wasted too much time fucking you!_**  
**_Fuck, baby_**

You were still boiling with anger as you thought back to your huge argument, you had with your boyfriend or rather ex-boyfriend. For other people it probably was a stupid reason and you were even willing to agree with that, if it hadn’t been a reason, you were arguing over for quite some time already and his last behavior just was enough for you. It was no big secret that he could be beyond jealous and you were aware of that, when you started dating him. However, you thought that it wouldn’t be that bad or that it would get better with time as you were working for the same company, touring the world together, so he should have known that he was the only one you loved. And you could tell that he tried to keep his jealousy in line, he really did, but no matter how hard he tried to, Joe just failed miserably.

It had been a week since you had broken up with him and it certainly wasn’t an easy decision after four and a half years of dating, but you just had no other choice. Of course, he was the sweetest guy that you knew and to say that you hadn’t lost your heart to him, would have been a lie, but the one thing, that clouded your relationship ever since, was his jealousy. You thought you would have been used to it by now, since most of the time whenever you were arguing because of that, he would admit, that he was wrong, apologizing eventually. And during those rare occasions, where he was too stubborn to admit, that he had overreacted, you would just yell at each other until you landed in bed for some angry sex at first, only to be followed by make up sex shortly after. This last argument, however, was of a different league.

It had all started a couple of weeks ago when creative put you in a storyline with Nick Nemeth, better known as Dolph Ziggler. Nick and you were good friends just like Joe accounted him to his circle of friends as well. Everyone at WWE knew that Nick was a rather flirty guy without reading to much into it, as he would playfully hit on the female roster on a regular basis without meaning any harm. You knew that, knew that it was just who he was, so you either played along or you shrugged it off, and you actually thought that your boyfriend was aware of that as well. You could tell that he wasn’t anything but happy when creative decided to give him and you a rather cheesy “love story” but since you saw yourself not only as someone doing sports but also someone portraying a character, acting out a script, you didn’t think too much about it. It was your job to work with the script, that was given to you, and you made the best out of it, end of the story. Creative had even approached Joe, asking him whether he would like to take over Nick’s part but since he hated swallow storylines like that for his character, he politely declined, giving you even more reason to think that it was okay for him. Yes, you had realized that he had been grumpy from time to time when he watched you and Nick practice your stuff and yes, he had placed a stupid remark here and there, but you knew that he had a hard time as well with the direction his character was going and you knew that it was his way of dealing with it, especially since he was his old self whenever you were sitting in his car after a show, driving to the hotel, you would be staying in, or on rare occasions, even to your own home.

However, that one show one week ago it was different. Nick and you had been sitting backstage, going over your lines as he laughed out loud, saying: „ I’m so glad that all of this is only a script, otherwise Joe would probably kill me.“ You couldn’t help but laugh as well as you answered: „Probably yes. Sometimes I wonder what creative is thinking putting stuff like that in a script.“ He just shrugged his shoulders, replying: „Well stuff like that was normal during the attitude era. I have the impression that they intend on going less PG in the future.“ You agreed with him, chatting about your upcoming promo, rehearsing your lines. Since the script stated that you and Nick should share a kiss once the camera was on, he leaned over to you while you turned your head so he could place a tiny kiss on your cheek, where he would have to kiss you later for real.

Unfortunately, it was exactly that moment, that Joe had found you after having searched for you for quite some bit, and his mood changed from one second to the next. „What the fuck is going on here? Does anyone of you care to evaluate?“, he wanted to know, anger written all over his face as Nick answered, a huge grin on his face: „Oh hey Joe, we were just practicing our lines.“ Either he didn’t realize the mood your boyfriend was in or he didn’t care. You knew that there was a fifty fifty chance of his jealousy having the worst of him so you said: „ Nick is right. Those scripts get cheesier with every additional one we are receiving.“ You could tell that Joe was boiling with anger as he snapped: „Of course, a damn script. That sure as hell looked different to me.“ You crooked an eyebrow as you wanted to know: „What are you even hinting at?“ Of course, you were quite aware what he was saying but you wanted to hear it from him. „Oh i don’t know… maybe that may girlfriend has fun cheating on me, covering it up with a lame ass excuse?“ ,he muttered and you had your trouble not jumping at his throat when hearing that. Nick tried to ease the tension as he said: „Come on Joe, you can read it for yourself. It’s all in here.“ but that just had the exact opposite effect as your boyfriend was shooting him a deathly glare, causing him to keep his mouth shut.

You took a deep breath before you reached out to Nick to reassure him that you were alright, saying: „Nick, I got this. Just leave us alone, will you?“ He looked at you rather skeptical but did so nevertheless. As soon as he was gone you moved over to Joe, your voice heavy with anger as you shot at him: „What the fuck is your problem? Have you even the slightest idea how dumb you sound and how much of an asshole you make out of yourself?“ with him snapping back: „Oh I’m sorry. It wasn’t my attention to interrupt you and your lover.“ You glared up at him, yelling: „You know what? I’m done. I’ve had enough of it. I really tried somehow dealing with your damn jealousy, tried to ignore it as much as possible, but I’m not willing to do so anymore. I have never cheated on you and I have never given you a reason to think that I had. If you have a problem with that fucking storyline it is one you can keep or you just walk to creative and talk them out off it. If you have a problem with yourself for whatever reason, feeling insecure and therefore assuming that I would meet other guys behind your back it is your problem as well and not mine. So congrats you have managed to destroy all that we had with your fucking stupid and senseless jealous behavior. Go on and find another bitch that is willing to keep up with you being an asshole because I am done. Oh and you are welcome to get officially jealous now, knowing damn well that it’s another dick I’m getting in the future and not yours.“ You were completely in rage now, letting out all of the anger you had suppressed until now. Joe knew that he had fucked up, losing you was never his intention although he knew that his jealousy would reach that point sooner or later. He tried to calm down, tried to save whatever he could as he said: „I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean it like that. I…“ you interrupted him as you said: „I’m just overly jealous although I know that I shouldn’t be but I can’t change that, bla bla bla. I have no idea how often I had to listen to the same lame ass excuse throughout the last four and a half years and I’m sick of it. I’m not giving you another chance, not this time. Just fuck you, Joe.“ With that you turned around, leaving him where he was, ignoring his distant: „If that’s what you want just fuck off.“ It hurt, of course it did, and you knew that he already regretted it the moment he had said it, but that didn’t mean that it made things less worse.

**_Your favorite subject is you_**  
**_Whenever you’re here, I’m number 2_**  
**_Get somebody new_**  
**_To order to take out the trash, and kiss your big ass_**  
**_Cause baby, I’ll be boning someone else, too_**  
**_Who loves to swallow my goo!_**  
**_I wasted too much time fucking you!_**  
**_I wasted all my breath, just hoping you’d listen too_**  
**_Wasted too much time!_**

As you were getting dressed now, your mind was heading back to that last argument, heading back to you breaking up with him. As you had a week off you hadn’t seen him since then. And you would rather prefer not seeing him today either. But you knew that your chances were rather limited. You and a few of your other WWE friends like Colby, Jon, … had been invited by none other than Chris Irvine, better known as Chris Jericho, whose band Fozzy was set as the opening act for Steel Panther that night. You happily accepted the invitation, not only because Chris was one of your friends, but also because you liked both bands and you knew that your friends felt the same. You would have actually been looking forward to this evening if there hadn’t been one huge downturn; Joe would be among the people, that had been invited in advance and you were anything but keen on seeing him again. Nevertheless you decided to make the best out of it as you would simply stick with your friends, ignoring him for the whole concert until you would leave afterwards without a second thought.

Just as the doorbell rang you were jumping in your jacket, grabbing your bag before you left your house, closing the door after you. You had talked to Colby in advance, asking him whether he would be so kind to give you a ride to the location since your own car had to stay at the garage for a couple of days since they had to repair god knew what. Something Joe would have done under other circumstances but that was not possible for obvious reasons.  
As you got into Colby’s car now, you saw that he was in full concert gear, meaning band shirt, ripped jeans, chains, the whole deal. „Wow you really dressed up for the occasion, huh?“, you wanted to know amused, closing the seat belt as he was already steering the car on the road, answering joyful: „If you’re going to a Steel Panther show, you are certainly following the dress code.“

„Following the dress code would mean ripped shirts hugging your chest and pants tight enough to give away your dickprint and none of us would be looking forward to that.“ He knew that you were joking hence why he laughed out loud before he answered: „You forgot to mention the hair pieces and hair bands. Besides that, I’m pretty sure that there would be people that wouldn’t mind seeing me like that.“ You laughed out loud as well as you nudged his side, suggesting: „Maybe you should talk with creative about that to spice up your character a little bit.“

„My character is already burning it down. No need for a new image.“

„Did you just end and win that argument with your own catchphrase?“, you wanted to know rather impressed as Colby nodded his head, overly satisfied with himself. You smiled to yourself as he suddenly wanted to know: „Do you think you will be alright tonight? I mean…“ You knew exactly what he meant as you stopped him mid-sentence by saying: „Colby, do me a favor and let’s not talk about him, okay? It’s enough that I have to see him, I’m not really in the mood of discussing him right now. But yes I will be alright.“ You could feel your friend’s eyes on you for a bit and you were quite aware that it wasn’t easy for any of them either, since they were trapped between sticking to you and sticking to him, but whatever Colby might have had on his mind, he decided not to say it and you were grateful for that. You talked about the upcoming house shows instead and just 20 minutes later you already arrived at the venue, taking one of the last available space at the parking lot.

As you entered the venue alongside Colby, Chris was already awaiting you. He greeted you, telling you that everyone else was already here and that you could hang out backstage for a bit before the show officially started. You thanked him before you made your way over to your friends, saying hello to them one by one, making sure to ignore Joe completely while doing so. If he had intended to talk to you, he obviously had come to the result that it was a stupid idea and you were anything but sad because of that. Chris was introducing you to his band members and the members of Steel Panther quite alike and you had to admit that the whole bunch was pretty laid back and easy to talk to. Contrary to Steel Panther’s band personas the real guys behind their characters were really well spoken and overall great to talk to. You learned that pretty soon as you were trapped in a conversation with Michael Starr, the band’s lead singer. He was rather charming and you liked listening to him as he shared your point of views with regard to a lot of topics. „Do I have to fear that your friend over there is going to rip my head off?“, Michael wanted to know, pointing his head at the end of the room. You didn’t even have to look around to know who he was talking about as you had felt Joe’s eyes on you pretty much since you had entered the backstage area and you were not willing to react to it for just one bit. You smiled politely as you answered: „Absolutely not, as I would rip his head off first before he would have the chance to do so“, causing Michael to laugh out loud.

You were chatting with the band members of Fozzy as well as Steel Panther for quite some more time, before they told you and the rest of your friends from WWE, that they had to get ready for the show, asking you to find a nice place somewhere in the venue so you could enjoy the show. You didn’t have to hear that twice as you headed over to the bar with Colby, buying some drinks before you would be awaiting the start of the show. As you were standing there with a drink in your hand, Colby said: „You know Y/N. You should really talk to him. I know that he’s regretting his behavior and that he’s missing you like crazy.“ You certainly were not willing to have your evening spoiled by discussing your failed relationship with one of your best friends, hence why you answered: „Colby, I know that you just mean well, but seriously I am not willing to talk about him, his behavior or whether he regrets shit or not. He had four and a half fucking years to work on himself, four and a half fucking years I never gave him one single reason that would justify his jealousy for just one bit and yet he managed to fuck everything up because he was not able in those four and a half years to learn to trust me like I trusted him. So no, I’m not talking to him, not now, not tomorrow and not the next days, weeks, months or years.“ Colby knew that it had no much sense in discussing that topic with you hence why he just shrugged his shoulders, saying: „At least I have tried it. I want to head further to the front. Do you want to tag along?“ You gave him a little smile as you replied: „No thank you, I’m perfect where I am. Just don’t forget to pick me up and drive me home once the concert is over, will you?“

„Never.“, he smiled down at you, before he gave you a short hug, vanishing in the crowd shortly after. You shook your head amused as you were turning your attention to the stage with Fozzy entering it in exactly that moment, causing the crowd to go nuts. You always knew that Chris’ band had fantastic songs and hearing them live now just confirmed your point of view once again. As you were singing along you were quite aware that you were being watched and a short glance told you what you already knew. Joe couldn’t keep his eyes from you and judging from his expression he was torn between staying where he was and heading over to you, probably asking you for forgiveness one more time. A huge part of you missed him, there was no denying. But there was also a part, that part that pushed the other one into the background, that was absolutely mad at him for being such an asshole. And that part didn’t want him back. You shrugged your shoulders as you turned your attention back to the stage, ignoring him again like you had done before.

**_Hoped you would change_**  
**_Yeah, I’ve been praying for it_**  
**_No matter what I do for pussy_**  
**_I’ll be paying for it!_**  
**_You always treated me like doggy doo_**  
**_Now I’m gonna do the same damn thing to you_**  
**_And scrape you from the bottom of my shoe_**  
**_Cause I wasted too much time fucking you_**

Fozzy’s set lasted for about 60 minutes and once they left the stage, there was only a break of approximately 15 minutes until Steel Panther hit the stage. You knew that their lyrics were anything but kid friendly, for them being absolutely explicit, but you thought that it was their charm. They managed to be one of the best if not the best parody band out there and you couldn’t help but think that they were what 80s bands would have been if they were completely honest in their lyrics. Since you knew the songs by heart you were singing along as loud as you could, not caring about that one bit since anyone around you basically did the same. From time to time you saw one of your friends in the crowd, that had decided -contrary to you- to enjoy the concert from further in the front. You had lost track of time as to how long they had been on stage already or how many songs they had already played, but before their next song, Michael announced: „Have you guys ever been in a situation, where you realized that you simply have wasted too much time with one person while you missed out on others? And not just good times but rather times you could have spent with others, that were aware of your value? And when you realized that, you’re looking at a picture of your ex and you think „I’ve wasted too much time fucking you?“  
There were loud cheers in the audience as you smirked to yourself, knowing exactly what song they would play next as Michael already added: „Because we sure as hell have and we know how much that sucks. This is „wasted too much time.“ and I want you to go even crazier than you had done before.“ The whole audience erupted with cheers when the band played the first chords. It didn’t take you too long to be completely lost in that song, singing along every single word, while every word was coming straight from your heart as you thought about the man, that was just standing meters away from you, probably still eying you like he had done before.

As soon as the refrain came on, you got carried away instantly, not caring one bit about your actions as you turned round, seeing that Joe stood closer to you than you had expected, close enough to see not only your expression but also your gesture. You looked him deep in the eye, a sly smirk on your lips as you slowly but explicitly flipped him off, stating the refrain loud and clearly: „ I wasted too much time fucking you! I wasted too much money buying shit for you, too! Wasted too much time fucking you!“ You knew that it was childish but you didn’t care as you were way too annoyed by his whole behavior still. You didn’t even care to wait for his reaction as you were turning your attention back to the stage, listening to the next verse. You didn’t even realize that Joe was coming over to you and you realized even less that he was fuming.

You suddenly felt a fierce grip on your arm as you were already spun around, looking up into the angry face of your ex-boyfriend. You knew that you should be beyond pissed, that you should push him away right away, but you couldn’t help but realize how damn good he looked if he was radiating danger like that. You never told him but it always kind of turned you on when he looked like he could kill someone without thinking twice. And when he looked at you like that, it turned you on even more than it should. You could hear his deep voice as he groaned: „I guess I have missed a little bit of what you wanted to tell me while I was standing over there, baby girl. How about you repeat that for me nice and slow and I promise you that I will be eagerly listening.“

„I guess you have understood me quite well.“, you snapped as he was taking a step closer, making you aware that his chest touched your body already, sending shivers down your spine. „No, doll. I guess I haven’t.“, he leaned down to you, whispering into your ear, his hot breath washing over you: „Say it again and you better do it fast. Be a good girl.“ You locked eyes with him, taking a deep breath before you articulated loud and clearly, emphasizing every single word: „I. wasted. too. much. time. fucking. you.“ He was staring down at you, his face unreadable before a sly smirk appeared.

Before you could ask him what his damn problem was, you felt his rough palm on your cheek while he was pulling you closer, his lips crashing on yours just seconds after as he was kissing you forcefully yet passionate, causing you to moan out loud. You felt his tongue glide over your bottom lip and without thinking twice, you opened your lips, granting him entrance with him dominating you right away. He was pulling you as close as possible and while one hand still cupped your cheek, his other one squeezed your butt before he gave you a slap, that was hard enough for you to enjoy it completely but soft enough not to hurt you. When he broke your kiss the song was already over with the band having started a new one. He was locking eyes with you while you didn’t dare to move, being way too frustrated with yourself because you enjoyed this way too much although you should be as mad as him as you had been one week before.

„I’m sorry. About what happened and how everything went down. I know that it is a lame ass excuse and it’s not that I’m not trusting you. But whenever I see some other guy near you, I get reminded how much I love you and how afraid I am of losing you. I know that you don’t want to and I can’t blame you. But please give me one last chance, baby girl.“, you heard his voice, his expression having softened in the meantime. „How do I know that it won’t be the same again, Joe? How do I know, that you can work on it and fight it? You actually don’t deserve another chance.“, you stated with him answering: „I know that, baby girl. All I can promise you is that I’m trying. I miss you and I would like to make things right if you let me.“

**_I wasted too much time fucking you!_**  
**_Wasted too much time fucking you!_**  
**_Wasted too much time fucking you!_**  
**_Wasted too much time_**  
**_Wasted too much time_**  
**_Wasted too much time_**  
**_Wasted too much time fucking you_**

You stared at him for a couple of minutes, knowing that you should say no, should tell him to leave you alone, but you couldn’t. No matter how much you hated his jealousy, you nevertheless loved him with all your heart. And no matter how mad you had been with him, you nevertheless missed him dearly. Without thinking twice you pulled his head down, kissing him longingly as he pulled you against his body, letting you take over control.

As you broke apart, you said: „Just don’t fuck it up this time, Joe.“ He nodded his head, replying: „I won’t, baby girl, I promise.“ He was hugging you close while you held onto his body until you heard him groan: „I just want them to know that you’re mine and mine only.“ You couldn’t help but chuckle as you asked: „Don’t you think that this was some pretty cheesy alpha male shit?“ He was winking at you, replying: „Kind of, but that’s how you make me feel.“ You just hoped that he could really change because you wouldn’t want to lose him once again. „I don’t know whether I should be flattered or annoyed, but for the sake of it, I’m going with the first one.“, you mumbled, making him grin widely.

As you were standing there, listening to the music, you suddenly heard Joe say: „Babe?“ with you gesturing him that you were listening and that he should go on, as you heard: „I guess this means that you will have to waste more time fucking me.“ You playfully punched his arm as you laughed out loud, replying: „Yeah to be honest I don’t mind that one bit.“ With that you tiptoed to give him another kiss as you had missed his lips on yours so much throughout the last week. Who would have known that the night at a Steel Panther concert could take such a great twist? You didn’t bother anymore whether you found Colby afterwards as you knew that it would be the Samoan taking you home and staying there on top, just like he had done in the past four and a half years and hopefully would do so for many more years in the future- if he could keep his jealousy under control.


End file.
